


let me feed you the prospect of eternity

by jonghhho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Choi San is Whipped, Crying, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Soft Choi Jongho, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire!Jongho, Vampires, incubus!san, kind of, the gore isn't either, the smut isn't super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: Jongho has always been hungry, and San has never been one to deny him of a good meal.or; San lives forever and Jongho is the cute kid he picks up at a club. He doesn't realize what he's dragged himself into but he might just be super intrigued by it.All Hallows ATEEZ Halloween Fic Exchange ←~∋(｡Ψ▼ｰ▼)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	let me feed you the prospect of eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discountghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/gifts).



> TW / CW  
> Blood and Gore
> 
> written for the amazing discountghost (ノ^o^)ノ  
> —i'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted T.T i tried my best and then got carried away with the fluff but i hope you still like it! i had so much FUN writing jongsan! i never write rare pairs and i'm glad i had an excuse to do so!.

When San _literally_ stumbles into the kid in the middle of the blue lights of the club, he doesn’t know what exactly he’s signing up for. All he sees are pretty, sparkly, innocent eyes wide in concern and he feels a big, broad chest under his hands as he clings onto the stranger’s shirt for dear life as he tries not to tumble onto his ass. 

The stranger asks if he’s alright but San is too busy smiling at the other’s handsome face, feeling the warmth of the other’s body so close to him and drinking in the scent of the boy that is thick and sweet—human, but also entirely not human at all. He tilts his head and smiles that smile he knows makes people weak in the knees; has them following him like a lost puppy. 

“I think I owe you a favor, baby boy.” 

He remembers the boy righting him back onto his feet, then the corner of his mouth tugging upward in a coy smile. His eyes crinkle a little and San remembers the swooping sensation in his stomach and a large palm settling onto his hip and tugging him a little closer, whispering some sweet words that he absolutely does not remember at all, only the tingling sensation it leaves travelling down his spine and making his head swim.

They’re out of the club soon enough, San tugging at the boy’s strong fingers with his ring adorned hand to drag him along, smiling back at him with his eyes twinkling in the late-night city lights. He still doesn’t know the boy’s name, only that his lips are magical, sending a fire down his throat and chest, settling low in his stomach. 

The boy doesn’t ask questions as San drags him from the door, slamming their mouths together, fitting their bodies into one another against the cold wall. Clothes are tugged off and loud noises of lust and pure ecstasy are tugged from his chest as he lets the boy’s large hands bring him up and over, mouth trailing fire along his arms and torso, his back and leaving a trail of scorching skin in its rake. 

San is fed good and thoroughly, the boy taking him against every surface. He loses himself so thoroughly that he lets his fangs come out, his eyes turn red, but it doesn’t scare the boy away. He just smiles down at him as San whimpers from sensitivity and whispers “ _beautiful_.”

It’s nearing the end, the pace becoming languid and making San’s brain go fuzzy from the constant stimulation and from being fed to the brim. It’s then that the boy shows his true colors, his alluring scent thickening until San feels like he’s drowning in it, eyes dripping in pure ecstasy. And then, there’s a bell in his head, realization clicking as the boy looms over him with his own fangs growing, sharp and inviting. 

San smiles, drags a hand through the boy’s fringe, wet from sweat and dropping over his darkening eyes. He trails his finger down his button nose, traces a thumb over his bottom lip and shivers when it comes in contact with the sharp edge of his teeth. 

“I’m well and fed,” he gasps, watching the twitch of the boy’s brows. “It’s your turn.” 

When San awakens, he’s tucked neatly into his bed, sheets clinging to him comfortably and the light from the day streaming through his curtains and illuminating the room in a golden shower. The skin of his neck and chest and his left arm is tender, but it’s normal to the touch and when he looks down at his naked body, there’s no trace of the events before his consciousness had faded. 

He blinks around the room, looking for any signs of...well _anything_ , really, but he finds none. The sheets are clean and the floors void of even the clothes that they’d ripped off of each other. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes and trying to swallow away the tightness in his throat. And then the door opens. 

Standing in the frame is the boy, eyes wide and round and still so innocent, and maybe a little puffy. San cocks his head, blinks a few times and pouts. He hadn’t really been expecting to wake up to see the boy still here. 

“Sleep well?” The boy asks. His voice is jarring in a way, hearing it in plain daylight and still a little hesitant. 

“Yea,” San croaks. 

The boy rushes over, pushing a cup of water into his hands like he knows how thirsty San is. He doesn’t say anything as San drinks the entire cup. Just takes the cup when he’s done and asks if he wants more. San shakes his head, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and trying to understand. 

“I didn’t expect you to stay,” he says, voice still sounding a little raw. The boy looks down at the floor, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. There are bruises along the neck of his shirt that San knows he left. Heat travels to his cheeks.

“I didn’t expect you to still be alive, or to know what I am,” he replies, setting the cup down and perching himself at the edge of the bed. “Did I hurt you?” 

San makes a face at that, blinking and trying to remember any of the details. When he can’t, he shakes his head. “I don’t remember anything. I think your allure is really strong.” 

The boy seems to let out a lungful of breath, even though San knows he doesn’t breathe. “That’s good to know,” he says, pursing his lips and looking back at him, unsteadiness in his eyes and tension filling the air.

“I can go, if you want me to. I understand,” he says before rising to his feet again, shuffling a little and wringing his hands. San frowns at this. 

“But you know what I am too, don’t you?” He asks, genuine confusion lining his features. The boy nods hesitantly.

“Well, for the most part, yea. I’ve never met a regenerative incubus before, though.” He replies, gesturing over at San. 

San hums. His immortality is baffling to many. He knows this from having spoken about it to many people in the past. It baffles even himself sometimes. Incubi and succubi are well known amongst their world to lead short lives full of adventure, romance, and most importantly, sex. Their reckless nature and the notion that seems to live inside them that they have nothing to fear always gets in the way of a long, prosperous life. The oldest incubus San has ever met had just turned thirty.

"And I know what you are," he says back, raising an eyebrow and studying the movements of the boy before him. There's none of the brave, unfaltering movements that he's started associating the boy with during the night, only hesitation and uneasiness. "Hey, you can relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

The boy looks up at those words, blinking and then nodding in understanding. "So...do you want me to leave?" He asks, pointing toward the door and taking one hesitant step. San sighs and shakes his head. Instead, he pats the space on the bed next to him.

"Have a seat, darling. Let's talk."

They talk for hours on end, and with every minute that passes, San feels himself unraveling around the edges, falling deeper into the boy's deep brown eyes. He comes to learn that his name is Jongho and he's relatively newly turned. Turned vampires are somewhat uncommon and can lead to disaster, but this boy seems well settled into himself. San pays attention to how the boy's body seems to relax after some time, smile pressing on the corners of his lips and making his eyes crinkle. The swooping in San's stomach returns. 

"I usually don't feed like that," Jongho says at the end of his story, telling San about his sire and his last few years with the coven he's just recently left. The uneasiness returns as he meets San's eyes. "I'm sorry if I startled you or hurt you in any way…I wasn’t even trying to feed, it just kind of...happened..."

San places a steadying hand on top of Jongho’s thigh. He smiles, dimples on full display and making sure to catch the boy’s eyes. “I already told you a million times, you didn’t hurt me. I didn’t really realize you were a turned vampire though, but I would have let you feed on me nonetheless—being immortal and all. It’s simple give and take and frankly your kind has never really scared me.” 

An almost scandalous look comes over Jongho’s face before he breaks out into a grin.

And so they talk for another handful of hours, San explaining to Jongho about his endless life and about how only ceremonious death would lay him to rest completely. He takes in the boy’s calmed aura as he speaks, watching in curiosity as the boy seems to still have all of his human habits; blinking, swallowing, breathing. And he doesn’t miss the cute smile that adorns his lips when he cracks the cheesiest jokes and the slight crinkle of his eyes when he smiles big with his gums on display and his fangs unsheathing themselves without his permission. 

Finally, when it’s too late to be out and too early to be awake, San prompts his proposal. He’s had many feeding arrangements throughout his long life, but he knows this one will be different. When he voices it, Jongho seems surprised, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Are you serious?” He asks, blinking at San a few times. 

“Darling, this is probably a once-in-a-lifetime proposal for you and me.” He smirks, looking the kid up and down, remembering the smooth planes of his strong back and the corde muscles of his thick thighs. “You’re sexy, and I’m immortal,” he shrugs, “just makes sense, right?” 

Jongho furrows his eyebrows and San speaks before the younger can say anything quite yet, laying his hand atop the other’s. “And I can tell you haven’t been able to find a sustainable and guilt free way of feeding yet. Turned vampirism is… _hard_ to manage.” 

It doesn’t take much for Jongho to agree, just a little bit more probing and urging has Jongho nodding jerkily, but smiling in the end. 

And it works for the two of them. 

Every couple of weeks San and Jongho arrange a meeting, usually at San’s luxurious apartment and usually spanning a good few hours. San takes Jongho in every way that he wants and the younger is all too eager to comply, being a good boy and nodding his head in compliance to every one of the older’s requests. 

And then when San is buzzing with endorphins, high and _full_ on sexual energy, he pulls Jongho close and whispers the ‘ _ok_ ’, because Jongho won’t start his own feeding until he hears the verbal assurance. Then San’s senses become engorged in something sweet and light until he loses all consciousness and then wakes up to clean sheets and a clean body and Jongho always still sitting by his side, watching and smiling as he wakes. 

It’s sometime after the fourth meeting that San wakes up with Jongho’s arms around him, snuggled close and the ghost of a shallow breath tickling his nape. He groans from the stiffness of his body and the number that Jongho must have done on him the night before and turns in the bed, blinking blearily at the younger boy who just watches him with rapt attention. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asks, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown. San shakes his head, blinking away the sleep. 

“No, but my ass is sore.” This makes one corner of Jongho’s mouth pull up, nostrils flaring in an attempt to stifle his smile. San tugs the younger closer, knocking his forehead against the other’s earning him a small yelp. “This is nice,” he says, tugging on Jongho’s arms. 

“Uhm, yea, you were shivering sometime around 6 o’clock and I’ve been told that I’m quite warm for a vampire,” he answers, averting San’s eyes and moving away a little. “I can get out of your hair now, if you’re feeling alright now,” he says, going to move away, but San catches the younger’s arm. 

“Stay,” he whispers, watching as Jongho’s face does a number of expressions before landing on something soft. “You are particularly warm for a vampire.” 

Cuddle sessions become a thing after that, every time they meet up; but sometime after session eight, San finds himself in Jongho’s company more often than not. With the younger attending university just two blocks from his apartment and San’s clinginess making itself known, Jongho starts leaving a bag of clothes and things at San’s place. 

They don’t talk about it much when San wakes in the middle of the night and walks out to find Jongho sleeping on the couch with his laptop still opened to a page of research or writing. He doesn’t bring it up when he makes coffee the next morning and Jongho lingers a beat by the breakfast bar to lean in a bask in the scent of it before shuffling off to the bathroom.

But a few days later when Jongho stumbles into the apartment after a long study session with some of his classmates, San watches from the doorway of his room as the younger settles into the couch, throwing his head back and cracking some of his muscles. Jongho looks tired and the couch suddenly looks too small to fit him. 

“You should come sleep in my bed.” 

His voice must startle Jongho because the vampire jumps up to his feet. His eyes are wide and he stares at San for a moment before opening and then closing his mouth. San raises an eyebrow in question. 

“Are you sure?” The younger asks, straightening on his feet and licking his lips out of habit—a habit that San had picked out early on in their _relationship_. 

“I’ve seen every inch of your glorious body naked, Jongho. I don’t think sharing the bed in _sleep_ is going to be a problem.” San answers, skepticism in his voice. Then he adds, “though, I guess the real problem will be making sure I keep my hands to myself long enough to ensure you actually get some sleep.” 

He turns and stalks off into his room then, leaving Jongho blushing (not literally) in the living room. The boy shuffles in as San is situating himself in the bed. He looks up and pats the empty side of the bed beside him and Jongho skimpers over, sheepishly tucking himself into the covers as well. 

It’s not awkward like it ought to be, but then San isn’t sure why it really should be awkward at all in the first place. They cuddle and have sex so much that surely sleeping won’t be a problem at all. And it isn’t, because San throws an arm around the younger’s torso and a leg on top of his legs and snuggles himself close before whispering a quick goodnight. 

They assimilate themselves into each other’s lives so seamlessly and thoroughly that San doesn’t even realize he’s thinking about Jongho until he catches himself in the middle of cleaning his living room, picking up some textbooks that Jongho had left on the coffee table just the night before and wondering where a nice place to fit the younger’s things would be. 

He blinks as he straightens and frowns. There’s a strange feeling in his chest that he can’t really place quite yet—something almost like heartache and yearning, yet not nearly as painful as those. He stores the thought in the back of his head and finishes up his chores and heads out. A few hours later he’s wiping the sweat out of his eyes as he finishes moving some of the furniture in the living room. 

When Jongho walks into the apartment that night, he stops and tilts his head in confusion at the new layout of the living room. “What’s this?” he asks as he sets his bag down and looks at a large narrow box lined against the far end of the wall beside the bookshelf that San seems to have cleared a few shelves of. 

“It’s a desk,” the other answers, nonchalantly blowing on the mug of tea between his hands. Jongho doesn’t miss the twinkle in his eyes though. 

“Aww, for me? You didn’t have to do that!” Jongho says, a smile growing ever so large on his face. San can’t seem to help the smile tugging at his lips either.

“Well, whatever the case, you’re going to have to assemble it. I have no idea how to look at that funny thing they call the ‘instructions.’ Honestly, it’s just a bunch of pictures and they all look the same to me,” San titters, throwing his nose in the air, but never losing his smile. He startles at the slight peck that Jongho leaves on his cheek, looking at the younger in surprise.

“Thank you,” Jongho murmurs and then hops off to get started on assembling his new desk. 

A few hours later San emerges from his room to find Jongho busy at work on his laptop at his new desk and feels that strange tug in his chest again. He lingers in the doorway a little longer and then silently moves to stand behind the younger. He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Jongho’s head and before the younger can even process the action, he’s gone into the bathroom, running the shower and humming lightly under his breath. 

It must be exam season because Jongho seems extremely stressed. San finds Jongho pouring over his textbooks more often than not and he even finds the wrappers of caffeine patches leftover from yet another night of studying at Jongho's new desk. He's a little worried for the vampire, but he tries not to express it too much, not wanting to overstep his boundaries (for which san isn't quite sure where the line is anymore). 

And he doesn't even notice until a couple weeks have passed that he's weak and irritable and that his senses have gone dull. There's a sunken feeling in his gut, something akin to what the humans call hunger—San only eats food for the joy of the taste, but it doesn't do much for him in terms of actually feeding him.

As soon as this realization hits though, San looks over at the empty desk in the living room, stomach sinking at the implication that he and Jongho have both been essentially starving themselves for _weeks_. 

He texts the vampire, but earns no response and so San anxiously waits for the younger to return. He paces the length of probably the entirety of Seoul in his apartment, arms crossed and lips bitten practically raw by the time the chime of the door opening alerts him. He dashes to the foyer, fists clenched as Jongho walks in, feet dragging, dark circles rimming his eyes and his cheeks all but sunken. San doesn't know how he hadn’t noticed before, but the younger had chalked it all down to the stress of his exams and San had foolishly believed him. 

When Jongho looks up, he shoots San a small, weak smile and throws his hands up in something feigning excitement. "Exams are over and I think I'm dying."

San immediately takes the younger into his arms, shivering as Jongho buries his face into the crook of his neck and inhales deeply. "You smell so good," the younger mumbles, fangs elongating already, scraping across the exposed skin on San's neck gingerly. 

"You and I both haven't fed in too long, darling," San starts, walking the two of them to the bedroom, slipping out of the flimy silk robe he's been donning for the entire day. Jongho chuckles as he fumbles with the hem of his own clothing, eyes darkening still in the presence of what they're about to do.

San reaches over, cups the younger's face in his hands before placing a fluttering kiss on his forehead. He then helps the vampire out of his clothes, lust simmering in the heat of his stomach and cheeks and tingling against the tips of his toes and fingers, but he makes sure to go slowly, gently ease himself down on the younger’s cock when he's fully hard, whimpering as Jongho's hands come to grip his hips, desperately licking over the throbbing vein in his neck, cumming too soon and shuddering under the pleasure. 

San takes a little too greedily. He doesn't cease the movement of his hips as Jongho grows soft inside of him. He just keeps going, the younger whining in overstimulation and then eventually growing hard again. He grips the bed's headboard as he shudders under his own orgasm, voice all but lost in the crash of pleasure. All of his nerve endings are on fire and he collapses onto the vampire's chest, scrabbling for purchase against the sheets as Jongho's hips fuck up into him still, chasing his own release. The waves of arousal don't stop as the younger stills, labored (unnecessary) breaths adding to the swirl of energy in the room. San sucks it in, purring against the now cool temperature of the vampire beneath him. And when he finally settles, eyes closed and humming in satisfaction, Jongho moves. 

The younger grips his hips, gingerly moves them around so that San is now laying against the soft of the bed. He shakes as he takes deep, long inhales of the scent San must be radiating, suckles at the skin and then soothes the red splotches with kitten licks. But Jongho must really be drained because unlike their past feedings, San feels the allure settling over him, draping his senses in something dull and flowery, but he doesn't lose consciousness. In fact he watches in fascination as Jongho pulls away and looks down at him with those dark, hungry eyes. He shivers as he feels the fully unsheathed fangs press every so lightly into the artery just under the surface of his skin. Jongho looks down at him, still and waiting for something. San smiles languidly and whispers the affirmation.

He gasps when he feels the teeth sink in. 

He shudders at the way Jongho's tongue rakes against the broken skin, whimpers as the vampire takes drags of blood into his mouth, almost like a smoker and their cigarette. He can feel the blood slowly pooling under his shoulder as the vampire pulls away. He wipes at his mouth, dark red liquid smearing over his chin and then dives in again, this time on the other side. The piercing of skin isn't painful, nor is the bruising grip the younger has on his hip—his throat. 

San sees more dark scarlet on his hands when he reaches up to tangle his hands into Jongho's hair. He smiles when he feels the pull of darkness creeping in the corners of his vision. He chuckles when Jongho sinks his teeth into his wrist this time. And finally, he watches as a stream of his own crimson runs down the inside of his arm, pale against the darkness of the blood, and then he closes his eyes, letting the darkness spread over him like a thick blanket. 

When San opens his eyes again it's midday and surprisingly, his head is cradled in the younger vampire's lap, Fingers pass through this hair over and over again, the soothing repetition of it closing his eyes once more and then he hears it, the soft sniffle of the boy above him. 

Sab shifts a little and Jongho removes his hand as if he's burned, inhaling sharply. When he turns to look up at him, the boy's eyes are glassy, tears tracking down his cheeks messily and lips bitten raw. San frowns and reaches up to cup the boy's face and tears drop as Jongho closes his eyes, leaning into the hand at his jaw. 

"What's wrong, darling?" San asks, voice a little rough from sleeping so deeply, but the vampire doesn't answer. 

So he waits, running a thumb over the smooth skin of Jongho's jaw, tracing his nose and then bringing the vampire's hand up to his kips, gently kissing over the knuckles and waiting. He waits until the tears dry out and Jongho slumps back in exhaustion. He waits until Jongho looks back down at him, something dark and hateful behind his eyes.

Sab sits up and faces the younger, bringing their hands together again. "Tell me what's wrong," he urges. 

Jongho's voice is raw when he speaks. There are no more tears, but San can see the emotions swirling in his expression. "I hurt you." The words are so soft that San has to lean in to catch them fully. He tilts his head, opening his mouth to speak but Jongho continues.

"I didn't –I don't–I'm sorry I hurt you." Jongho's voice is thick with guilt and he doesn't look San in the eyes and at that moment, San feels something shift in his chest, like a crack in the cement or the splintering of wood. "Your eyes when you saw the blood—I was just so tired and hungry and the allure wasn't working properly. I'm sorry," he stumbles over his words as San shushes him. 

He pushes into Jongho's lap, cupping the younger's face in his hands pressing his lips gently against the creased lines of worry on his brow as if to not startle him. Jongho finally looks up at him then, frown deepening and lips twisting into a grimace, but San is faster. He presses chaste kisses to the younger's cheeks and his lips and then presses their foreheads together, never ceasing eye contact.

"You could never hurt me, darling. _Never_ ," he whispers, making sure to speak directly to Jongho. "The feeding can never be the same. It will always be different, but I'm sure of it. You can never hurt me."

And it takes a bit of coaxing and a little bit of teasing but the tension is Jongho's shoulders dissipates along with the frown on his face and the guilt in his eyes. San kisses the younger, feeling the crack mending and the splinters being sharpened into something different. He draws out laughter and smiles from the younger until they're both collapsed into a pile of funny bones and then he kisses Jongho again and again. He could really get used to kissing him. 

They scramble around in the bed and he lays Jongho out and worships the vampire's body. And San doesn't need to feed, but he revels in the swirling energy of arousal as they move together slowly. San drinks in Jongho's whimpers and groans and Jongho handles San like porcelain, eyes never leaving his face as San brings them over again and again. 

When he wakes the following morning to Jongho's body still slotted comfortably against his own, San finds himself a little in awe. He watches the younger sleep, chest rising and falling in that unnecessary habit of newly turned vampires. He traces lines if the younger's lashes splayed against his cheeks and the soft slope of his nose. He traces the slightly pouted lips and the gentle peaks of his chest and the soft lines of his stomach. He revels in the quiet of the morning and the feeling of solid weight next to him.

Jongho finds him in the balcony sometime later, cradling a cup of coffee and looking far off into the distance. He presses a kiss to his temple a little shyly and settles beside him comfortably. They sit in silence for a while, Jongho nuzzling into his side and San still drinking in the sight of the city sprawling around them. 

"What's on your mind?" The younger asks, and then proceeds to stick his nose into the crook of his neck to intake his scent. San rolls his eyes and chuckles at the display. 

"Oh, you know, just pondering immortality and all of life's existence and trying to figure out how I'm gonna manage the rest of it in the presence of a bratty vampire." He knows the younger is barely listening, lips nibbling the flesh of his shoulder and humming contentedly under his breath. 

And then he jerks back, eyes narrowed and lips pouted in that cute way that San had grown fairly fond of. "Hey!"

San laughs then and leans in to kiss the younger's pout away. "Don't worry, darling. I'm only slightly joking."

" _Hey!_ "

The autumn breeze is crisp as San looks out at the city with its history written in the still present cobblestones and brick all around them. It had taken just twenty years for the two of them to grow tired of the bustling of Seoul. With two doctorates under his belt, Jongho had decided he wanted to travel. San couldn't disagree. He's always loved sightseeing and learning about the ever changing cultures all over the world.

However, Jongho had balked at the prospect of learning a new language but San promised him it would be easy. After lots of lessons and a test of patience, and one too many distractions, it only took twelve years for Jongho to become confident in Spanish, which is where they are now—a quaint little apartment on top of a bakery in the city of Valencia. Jongho loves the sea and San loves the atmosphere and so it works for the two of them.

He spots a boy below in the streets, wandering a little aimlessly and with a sour expression on his face. He shouldn't be able to tell from this distance that the boy radiates energy, nor should he be able to glimpse the purple eyes, but San tilts his head at this recognition—blinks at the way something seems to be pulling at his chest.

"You okay?" Jongho's voice cuts through the pull, pushing San back into himself and letting his eyes veer away from the wandering boy below. He looks over his shoulder at the still young vampire, smiling in a way that doesn't reach his eyes.

"There's something about this city," San starts but doesn't finish, but Jongho seems to understand. He settles on the arm of the chair, running his fingers through San's hair, tickling his nape and repeating the motion, something San has become accustomed to in their life together. 

"He's very pretty." The words catch San off guard because he hadn't even noticed himself staring at the boy again. He meanders down the street just below theirs now and San now sees his hair is a light shade of purple as well. 

San hums, not knowing what to say. He can feel the tension in the boy beside him, words unspoken on the tip of his tongue, creeping in the edges of his mouth. He lays a hand on Jongho's knee and squeezes, to which the vampire lets out a short sigh. "What is it, darling?"

"You're not gonna leave me, right?" 

San shifts to look up at Jongho's face in surprise and is overcome at the expression he hasn't seen in over a decade—fear, uncertainty, and something like disorientation, almost like he's lost. He turns to face the younger fully, a soft look passing over his features and what's hopefully a reassuring smile tugging up his lips. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He catches the younger's hand, bringing it to his chest, squeezing tightly. "I haven't had someone who wants to be by my side like you in a long time and I know that eternity seems daunting, but I would never leave you, sweet." 

Jongho's feature smooth out, closing his eyes and nodding at San's words because in all of his time together with him, he's never told a lie—except the occasional one to the humans unaccepting of their lifestyle. "I'm sorry," he says, but San shushes him. 

"No need." San replies, standing to his full height and placing a kiss on the crown of Jongho's head before glancing down at the street again, now void of the curious purple boy. The younger's strong arms come to wrap around his middle and they stay like that for a little while, basking in the presence of each other.

Soon, San moves back into the apartment, the younger following along like a lost puppy. "Now, I have something I need to speak to you about," he voices as he settles on a barstool, crossing his legs and turning to the younger with a dark look in his eyes. A coy smile lingers on his lips though and Jongho approaches the rest of the way a little cautiously. 

"Yes…?" It comes out small and more like a question on itself. San chuckles.

He stares for a long moment at this young boy he's inconspicuously picked up at a club. A boy he has grown to know and to love in every way possible. Warmth fills in his chest and he can't help the way he smiles as Jongho settles in front of him, looking curious but also terrified of what his next words are going to be. He blinks, still, in that innocent way, takes a deep (still very unnecessary) breath and wrings his hands a little. San has grown to adore all of Jonho's still human mannerisms—his humility and the vastness of his being. 

He leans back in his chair, placing his hands on his knees and is surprised to find his own laughter filling the air. Jongho smiles now, still confused but amused all the same. "Am I missing something?" The younger asks, holding his gaze and chuckling a little as San's laughter dies out. 

"You know what," San says, standing and moving to stand in front of the younger. He takes the younger's face in his hands, smiles down at him for a long moment. Then he brings Jongho in for a kiss, long and searing, the younger's hands automatically coming up to grip his hips. 

When he pulls away, the vampire seems a bit flustered but he looks up at him, eyes twinkling in the light of the fading sun. "Later," he decides. He pulls Jongho into their bedroom and cuddles into the younger's side as they lay together in the dusk, hues of purple and pink and orange filling the room.

He forgets about talking and curls his fingers into the vampire's, closing his eyes against his chest and purring as the younger's hand comes up to card through his hair.

Later they'll talk, but for now San contents himself to just be. He contents himself with the prospect of _eternity_ with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i had so much fun writing this and i hope you all liked it!
> 
> just a tiny little note on the supernaturals in this au—  
> succubi and incubi, while still demonic, aren't immortal. they live lives like humans and then are reborn once they die. many of them usually die of their own nature—recklessness and no boundaries for self-care. san is different in that he is immortal and regenerative (heals very quickly, even when his heart stops beating, it repairs itself) so that he almost quite literally can't die (except for the ritualistic death). this is uncommon and more than likely unheard of. 
> 
> vampires are immortal. they live forever but can be killed (beheaded usually). unlike most vampire legends though, here they can see the sun and it does not turn them into a pile of ash. jongho doesn't need to breathe, eat, or blink, but he does need to sleep and to feed. blood is blood and any creature's blood is good.
> 
> the one thing that's very different is there are two types of vampired: born vampires and turned vampires. vampirism is basically like a hereditary mutation. vampires are originally born. when they are young, they grow up eating human food and then gradually switch to only being able to tolerate blood. turned vampires have been given this mutation by another vampire (all vampires, born and turned can turn humans). turned vampires need to feed much more often than born vampires and can also sometimes only shake their hungry/thirst by eating flesh (this is what san means when he says turned vampirism can be hard, and why he's perfect for jongho). 
> 
> sorry for the LONG notes, but i just wanted to give an insight on the supernatural world in this au. i'm very interested to expand a little more. :0  
> again, thanks for reading and hope yall are staying safe!


End file.
